theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alder Thornwick
(Liberators-830B) *Thornwick family|predecessor = Birch Thornwick|current_status = Active|occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|citizenship = * * }} Alder Thornwick is a wizard and the male heir to the Thornwick Family. Currently he is an agent of the United Liberators Coalition , assigned to division Liberators-830B. History Alder was born in England, on the Thornwick Estate , a sprawling complex of buildings the size of a neighborhood. As the firstborn male child of the current head of the family, he was designated from birth as the heir to the family's fortune and power, with all the responsibilities that entailed. From the moment he could pick up a textbook, he was schooled in both sciences and the doctrine of the family. Taught to amass power for himself and for the family, and that any heir who failed to do so would be a failure in the eyes of both the older and younger generations of Thornwicks. At the age of thirteen, he already had more drilled into him than most adult wizards. However, while he excelled in his studies, he fell behind in learning how to run the family. At the age of eighteen, when it came time for him to construct his implement, he ceded his claim to the family, citing the reason that he didn't think that he could be up to the task and taking what he owned before leaving. Followed by the ire of his parents and siblings, he left the country for America. For two years he reeled from culture shock, having been used to the often anachronistic lifestyle of his family. However, he eventually found his way and rented an apartment, living off of odd jobs. He continued his studies in private, developing his own style of magic to use alongside the Thornwick ritual practitioning he had learned at home. At 23, he joined the ULC and was transferred to the chapter Liberators-830B under Charlie Lang . Personality Alder is forward and direct, rarely if ever lying or employing misdirection at least in conversation. He is combative, though not quite violent ''as he does not so much desire conflict as he does use it as his primary means of solving problems. This is reflected in his magic and his implement, both tools of inflicting damage and harm with little other use. Swords and entropy do not create. He can often be blunt, feeling that there is no reason to not speak honestly about his thoughts, which has caused no small amount of trouble for him. From the moment that he could talk, the Thornwick desire for power and influence was taught to him, and he continues to act upon this philosophy to this day. He takes any opportunity to get ahead that he can, and actively seeks out new sources of knowledge or means to gain an advantage. He often feels guilty about abandoning his family, and has considered returning to them (though he would not be able to reclaim his status as heir after such an upset). Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Magic: '''Owing to his intensive training as a child, Alder is a very knowledgeable and versatile user of magic, though he lacks the direct and openly visible sort of power that most equate with magic strength. ** '''Thornwick Practicioning:' A style of magic developed and used by the Thornwick family, Practicioning uses elaborate rituals and metaphorical representation as a form of self-suggestion in order to generate a magical effect, in addition to runes to direct and sustain it. The effects are often subtle and pernicious as opposed to in-your-face and immediately destructive, but they are powerful nonetheless. ** Severance: Best described as "weaponized entropy," Severance is the style of magic designed and practiced exclusively by Alder himself. It focuses on using the edge of his implement as a focal point through which he can damage objects in such a way that they cannot be repaired (in the same way that a pile of ash cannot become a log again), or to nullify energetic phenomena by spontaneously increasing the amount of entropy within the system. He has been criticized often for this choice of specialization, as it only fulfills a single purpose and is overly reliant on his own ability to actually strike an object with his sword. ** Black-Air Barrier: A defencive magic that is designed to be effective and simplistic, it is a modification on Severance. Instead of applying increased entropy destructively, he reduces the energy of a group of air particles, generating a static near-black body object that can rob most bullets of energy, and is effectively impregnable to radiation. Requires constant focus to maintain. Abilities * Scientific Knowledge: His schooling included many aspects of science, from biology to physics. This allows him to use a great variety of magic, though he does not have much in the way of raw power. The size of his implement is more related to requiring a large amount of energy to force upon the world the change that Severance enacts, than the creation or generation of objectively powerful phenomena. * Combat Training: He is skilled in the use of the sword that serves as his implement, as well as hand to hand combat and some standard firearms. Equipment * Implement: Alder carries a 3.3 foot long hand-forged steel sword, with an RM core that runs through the hilt and partway into the blade, enough of the substance that it is classified and registered as a staff. Compared to most modern channeling devices, it is heavily anachronistic, though this is by design. The sheath serves as a safety feature, being designed to stem and dampen the occasional outbursts of energy let off by the weapon. The serial number is printed onto the sheath. * Carrying case: Designed for carrying his sword in a less obvious manner, the long case has straps that allow it to be slung over his back. It is insulated similarly to the sheath, providing an extra layer of protection when in public. He almost always carries the sword, and often treats the object as an extension of himself. * Dagger: '''Constructed in a similar manner to his sword, Alder's dagger is classified as a wand due to the presence of an RM core in the hilt. This allows it to be used as a focal point for Severance, but in a much more easily concealed package. Its sheath has similar safeguards to the sword's. * '''Smith & Wesson M&P: Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Despite his focus on his sword, Alder does not completely reject the trappings of modern civilization. As such, he carries the standard sidearm of a ULC agent as a backup weapon. Relationships Family * Birch Thornwick * Rose Thornwick * Lily Thornwick Allies * Liberators-830B ** Charlie Lang (captain) ** Siegfried Peters ** Roie Allius ** Isaiah Brown (reluctantly) ** Norlar ** Peter Prilv ** Camden Kolt ** Kaitiaki ** Katyusha * Liberators-830A ** Tyler Cheng Enemies * Skull Crushers * Ian Iaego Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Liberators